


Partners

by louare



Category: World's Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Mention of blood, and an info dump, it's about quint's backstory, this is sorta sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louare/pseuds/louare
Summary: Jack, the new farmer in Sugar Blossom, finds out why Quint doesn't have a partner, despite his growing leg troubles.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda born out of the absent thought of how there is rarely a backstory with a gay couple. like, sure, you can marry whoever you want in world's dawn regardless of gender, but the main backstory in the game is between a female princess and a male shepherd. you know? so i made a sad gay backstory for my favorite sentinel.

The warm days of summer were the most pleasant to patrol. Quint paused in front of the fishing shop and took a deep breath, subtly stretching his leg as he did so. It didn’t hurt as much as it did in the winter, but that didn’t mean it stopped hurting.

Maiya brushed against his side, looking for attention and Quint smiled down at her.

“Good girl,” he murmured, leaning down and scratching behind her ears, in just the place she liked. She panted in response, her eyes half-lidded.

“Are you looking forward to the end of patrol?” He said to her. “Me neither. I don’t think I can get tired of this weather. “

He straightened, cast a vigilant eye at his surroundings, and continued his patrol.

As he crossed into Willow Creek, a shout from behind had Quint reaching for his sword. He relaxed as he saw who it was- Jack the farmer, waving as he headed towards the sentinel.

“Jack,” he said, nodding in greeting. “Anything amiss?”

“Oh, no,” Jack said, startled. “I just wanted to ask you a favor.” As Quint watched, the farmer took a deep breath and raised his chin. “I’d like to become a sentinel.”

Quint raised an eyebrow, even as his heart skipped a beat. “Why?”

“I want to do more,” The farmer said bluntly. “The farm is hard work, but I want to actually help out in the community. Do more than the occasional Lockball game, or stew delivery. “

The man looked determined. Quint sighed. “I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

“I’ll put in the work, “Jack said. “I’ll train with you every day. I can patrol- “

“There is no need for a second sentinel in this town, Jack.” Quint said. “I’m sorry, but I have to say no.”

“Then I’ll ask Barley and Petal. “ Jack said, a stubborn glint in his eye. “I don’t think they’ll begrudge giving me a chance. No offense,” He added,” I don’t mean to cause you any harm, I just know this is something I can do. “

Quint sighed, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, the farmer was still there, and Quint sighed again.

“Follow me,“ He said, pushing past the man. After a moment, he heard footsteps behind him.  

When they reached the Guard House, Quint opened the door, allowing Jack and Maiya to go in and then shut the door securely behind himself. He took the bottle off the table, and motioned for Jack to take a seat.

“Drink?” Quint said, opening the cabinet.

Jack looked confused, but shook his head, and Quint took a single glass out from underneath the counter. He then took a seat opposite Jack, and poured himself a drink.

“This town isn’t big enough to need a second guard.” Quint said.

“Liam told me how bad your leg has been.” Jack said. “He asked you to cut down on your patrols, too, but notes you haven’t skipped a single one.”

Quint took a sip of his drink. “I haven’t.“ He admits. “But the patrols help me. My leg hurts worse if I don’t stretch it.”

“You once told me I should pursue becoming a sentinel, if my farming career didn’t work out.“ Jack said.

Quint drained the glass and slammed it on the table. The man across from him jumped.

“The reason I don’t want you to work with me is because if that happens, you’ll be working with me as my partner. “ A hurt look formed on Jack’s face.  “It’s been a long time, Jack, since I’ve had a partner, but it’s… it’s not something I can manage. Not yet.”

“Why not?” Jack asked, asking the one question Quint had prayed he would not.

“My word should be enough.” Quint said with a scowl.

Jack crossed his arms. His glare told Quint that he wouldn’t hesitate to follow up on his earlier threats.

With a sigh, Quint stood and walked to the bookshelf. On the top shelf, he pulled out a dark blue book labelled _Sentinel’s Handbook,_ and from within its pages, out tumbled an envelope. Quint pulled a photograph out of his pocket and then placed both on the table.

“Before I came to Sugar Blossom, I worked as a police officer in Traskwood.” He started, sinking into his chair. His eyes hung on the photograph. “While going through training, I met someone, and after graduation, we became partners.“ He paused, closing his eyes to beat back the memories

Jack took the moment to glance at the photograph. Two men in uniform stood side by side as an unknown person took their photo. Neither was smiling. Quint was easy to pick out. As Jack examined it, he noticed Quint didn’t have a scar over his eye.

“We were very close.” Quint began again, making Jack jump. His eyes were still closed. “After a time, we moved in together. Those were... the happiest days of my life. Being with him was like living in a paradise. I love working as an officer... and I loved him."

There was a small scratching sound as Quint’s leg moved under the table. His head bowed downward, though his eyes didn’t open. Jack didn’t dare twitch.

“Some drunk and disorderly men,“ Quint started, anger tightening his voice. “Started a fire at the inn. I went to help put it out, as he went to talk to the men. I don’t know how it started, but a fight broke out, and it soon became havoc. The fire was still smoking, so I sent P- a villager to the station to get back-up, and I tried to break up the fight."

Quint took a deep, shuddering breath, his eyes opening.

“I remember being hit across the face. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital bed. I couldn’t see out of my right eye, and my leg was broken. The doctor told me that my friend had passed while I was unconscious, and I was released three weeks later. “He lifted a finger at the letter. “She gave me that letter.  I didn’t have the courage to open it then, and I still haven’t opened it now.  If I read it… I suppose that would make it real.“

Quint filled his glass, amber liquid slowing to a trickle as the bottle ran empty.  “I didn’t know what to do after that. “ He admitted, placing the bottle aside. “I went home, but it only reminded me of him. I went to the station, but I couldn’t stand seeing that empty desk across from mine. I remembered, after a time, that Paxel had told us- me-“ He paused, took a deep breath and then another sip of the drink. “Us, about a small town who was asking for a replacement sentinel. We didn’t take the offer then, because they were only looking for one, but without… I asked Paxel to take me with him, and he did. Emma was acting officer at the time, and she showed me everything I needed to know. “

Throwing back his head, he drained the glass, and fixed Jack with a tired gaze.

“I don’t want you to be a sentinel for any other reason than my own selfish one. “he said softly. “Go and ask Barley if you’re still determined. But I’m asking, as a favor to me, that you don’t.”

Quint’s eyes wandered to the clock and he swore, standing. With a click of the tongue Maiya jumped to her feet and stood at his side. “I need to get back to my patrols. “ Quint said.  “I hope you understand now why I must refuse your offer. I’ll see you around the village. “

Quint snatched the photo from the table and left, and as the door shut behind him, Jack looked at the sealed envelope on the table. He glanced at the door, and then with shaky fingers, opened it. The paper inside was stained with blood, and filled with shaky chicken scratch.

_Quint-_

_So, it seems like this is it. I can feel myself growing weaker with every word I write, so I guess I’ll only what’s important._

_Quint, I love you. I planned on asking you next week, at the bridge, but I guess I’ll never get the chance, now. ...That sounds really sad, huh? But, please, don’t be sad, Quint- and for spirit’s sake, don’t blame yourself for this. None of this is your fault. I’m not going to place the blame on me either, for starting that fight, or the captain for sending us to break it up. You can’t blame those men either, since they’re probably dead._

_You can’t blame anyone Quint, so please, for me, don’t even try. I swear, I will haunt you if you even think about it._

_I’m close. I guess I’ll finish this. Take care of Maiya for me, I love that dog to death, but she always liked you better. The doctor promised me she’ll give you this letter, and I made her promise she’ll give you the wedding bands I bought._

_If it doesn’t hurt too much, wear one, for me?_

_Yours in Life and Death,_

_-XXXX-_

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i could add something to that end, but I can't really come up with anything.  
> anyways. that's it. also, quint's never opened the letter, because by not opening that letter, that last will and testament, he can pretend otherwise. He can ignore it.  
> Quint still misses him, though. Every single day. 
> 
> hit me up on my world's dawn blog! : https://the-sage-glop.tumblr.com/


End file.
